


Crave

by LilyofFandoms



Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Crave, Desire, F/M, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Sidestep/Steel (Fallen Hero)
Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035756
Kudos: 2





	Crave

His desire to feel the calming presence of Spoon was replaced by a desire to spend time with Chen. That morphed. It became, not of his own volition, a need to just be around Chen, then a need to hold his hand, to see him smile, to kiss Chen, to…

His desire to feel the calming presence of Spoon was replaced by a desire to spend time with Chen. That morphed. It became, not of his own volition, a need to just be around Chen, then a need to hold his hand, to see him smile, to kiss Chen, to…

Dangerous thoughts. Traitorous thoughts that became an overwhelming desire, something he could never satisfy. A craving to have all of him.


End file.
